


Paradox

by cat_pure



Series: Bottom!Tony Stark [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Loop, M/M, hurt&comfort
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_pure/pseuds/cat_pure
Summary: 情节表述支离破碎，莫名其妙的简短循环体，望食用鱼块！





	Paradox

（一）

Tony没想到能再见到Howard。

以这样一种方式。

 

（二）

Tony难得被隔在人山人海外。

Howard在摩肩接踵的最焦点最中心最前方。

 

远远仰望的感觉陌生又熟悉。

 

（三）

Howard朝着这个不起眼的小角落走过来。

Tony生平第一次突然手足无措。

 

（四）

Tony没有告诉Howard他的真实身份。

出于心底不知名的原因。

 

（五）

年轻的Howard果然也和他一样该死的迷人。

 

（六）

赞美时空裂缝。

 

（七）

Tony本能为对方拉门的手，与Howard撞在了一起。

 

（八）

他们一拍即合。

 

（九）

他们步调一致，思维契合，性格相仿，品味同样，行事作风如出一辙。

 

（十）

他比Howard，更了解Howard。

 

（十一）

Howard说他是天才。

 

莫名滴落的水毁了他手里的零件，Tony用力眨了眨眼。

 

（十二）

Howard对他的欣赏和推崇溢于言表。

 

（十三）

他曾以为他心存怨恨。

但事实是，他病态而贪婪地享受着与Howard相处的分分秒秒。

 

（十四）

他们热烈探讨，他们彻夜实验，他们同进共处出，他们如影随形。

浑然一体，无法介入。

 

（十五）

Howard醉了。

 

（十六）

灼热的酒气喷洒在他脸上，Howard的唇越逼越近——

眼底满满的倒影，全都是他的脸。

 

那里面凝如实质的情感像赤红浓稠的岩浆，缓慢淌进Tony的胸腔，烙铁印在心上发出“嗤啦”一声闷响。

 

（十七）

荒诞，颤抖，疯狂——

悖德。

 

（十八）

见鬼去吧。

他想要。

 

（十九）

水到渠成。

 

（二十）

Howard亲吻他，拥抱他，爱抚他，打开他，钉穿他，灌满他。

 

汹涌的快感淹没他的意识，高潮来临时Tony呜咽着跟Howard表白。

那句抱憾终省未曾出口的话。

 

（二十一）

Howard的吻轻柔地落在他眼睑。

Tony后知后觉地发现自己哭了。

 

（二十二）

他们游遍了还没有美国队长的大半个世界。

 

（二十三）

Tony向Howard坦言了一切，他一直做好会随时离开的准备。

除了他的身份。

 

（二十四）

黄粱大梦总会苏醒。

他无法奢望这一生。[注]

 

（二十五）

诅咒时空裂缝。

 

（二十六）

Tony见过Howard。

发光的，骄傲的，超凡的，任性的，温柔的，坚强的，完美的。

 

没有一个是这样惶然心碎的。

 

（二十七）

他还听得见Howard颤抖的声音。

 

（二十八）

“I love you,Tony. ”

“I love you,too––”

 

Daddy.

 

（二十九）

你问后来？

宇宙浩瀚，天地不仁，又怎么会因为这一点小的差池而停止正常的运转呢？

 

（三十）

好吧，既然你非要问。

 

后来啊，就是你们熟悉的故事了，一个有着美国队长，有着九头蛇的精彩世界。

 

（三十一）

Howard也不知道自己会组建家庭。

他给这个人生轨迹预料之外的孩子取名叫Tony。

 

权是当做怀恋。

 

（三十二）

Howard对Tony的态度，不可谓不复杂。

 

（三十三）

再后来？

Howard找寻了一生。

 

而多年以后啊，有一天，童年缺失、渴望亲情的Tony掉进了一条宇宙冲撞产生的时空裂缝里。

 

接下来的事情，就是你们知道的了。

 

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Tony知道自己一定会离开，他回到过去的时间线，如果他改变了历史，那么未来也会相应发生改变。
> 
> 所以与Howard厮守一生是个永远实现不了的悖论，倘若这件事发生，Howard没有娶妻生子，Tony也不会存在于这个世界上了。


End file.
